


Respite

by Hclxs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Feels, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prince T'Challa (Marvel), Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, SHIELD, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: A rare moment of peace for Natasha and T'Challa





	Respite

It was a rare week that neither one of them was busy and T'Challa was able to visit New York for a few days, of course they didn't go to the Avengers Tower but they stayed in the apartment she shared with Clint, he was back home with Laura and most people assume she and Clint were actually in a relationship so they weren't missed while they were away. They never bothered to correct the rumors, people assuming they were dating helped cover up both of their secret marriages. 

Laura and Cooper and Lila were off the record and Wakanda was still a secret and because of that T'Challa technically didn't exist. 

Natasha sat down beside T'Challa on the couch, placing both glasses of water on the table in front of them while he passed her a tuna melt and grabbed his cheese burger from the table, leaving the to-go carton of cheese fries they were spiting on the table. She grabbed the remote and pressed play and the Harry Potter theme song began to play.

"Even if you show him these movies," T'Challa spoke up after taking a bit of his cheese burger and swallowing. "My father will still believe Star Trek is the best movie franchise."

Natasha laughed and shook her head, taking a bit of her tuna melt. "That's because he's never seen Harry Potter or Star Wars, which is better than Star Trek besides '80s movies are the best." She shrugged, taking a drink of her water.

"Just '80s movies?" He laughed as quietly as he could which was still loud, causing her to laugh. 

She nodded. "Or around the '80s, Rocky Horror, Heathers and The Breakfast Club are all three masterpieces. Rocky Horror Picture Show is definitely something I'm showing you, after Harry Potter of course."

"What is it?" T'Challa looked back at the TV just as Harry was finding out that he's a wizard.

"Rocky Horror?" Natasha asked after a moment of silence. T'Challa nodded nodded, glancing over at her when she didn't speak for a long moment. "It's kinda hard to explain but there's singing."

T'Challa looked at her frowning at the explanation, Natasha simply shrugged.

Later that night after the remaining cheese fries were in the fridge and they watched the first two movies in the Harry Potter series-which T'Challa had already agreed it was better than Star Trek- Natasha lay in bed beside her husband, her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat when it was silent, he held one of her hands in his and ran his free one through her hair. Fury called an hour ago, she and Clint were needed at SHIELD Thursday, she'd leave sometime tomorrow.

"I miss you." Natasha spoke softly.

T'Challa didn't say anything for a few minutes, just continued running his hand through her hair. "I know," His voice was soft when he spoke. "I miss you too, everyday I don't see you. You could retire, come home and stay."

Natasha shook her head, moving so she was looking at him. "You know I can't, there are people who would notice my sudden disappearance and I need to atone for my past. There's still red."

He sighed before speaking. "I know but the offer will always stand, we do not judge you for your past. You were a child."

She smiled sadly. "Many don't see it that way, T'Challa."

"Nat," He whispered before pulling her into a gentle kiss and taking her face in his hands when he pulled back. "You do not see it that way, you've redeemed yourself. You started when you let Clint bring you in."

She kissed him again. "Thank you but I leave tomorrow so how about we make the most of our time instead of talking about my need for an atonement."

T'Challa smiled, flipping them over and kissing her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get something out there for these two for a while now but it just wasn't happening but I am working on something so here's this. It's short, I know but I'm working on something longer.
> 
> PS. Chadwick has the best laugh and you should look it up if you've never heard it, it's also how T'Challa laughs and no one can change my mind.


End file.
